


the floor is lava (but i won't let it burn you)

by cloverblue



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also there's an implied Minchan thrown in b/w this odd mix (because I'm weak for them), Alternate Universe - College/University, And a humble attempt on humour, And here's my lil contribution to this lovely ship, Bad puns are everywhere!, But come on cliches are wonderful, Changlix nation assemble!, FWP for the win!, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Honestly Changlix deserves better!, I will go down with these ships, If the game of 'Floor is Lava' cannot be called a decent plot?, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Let Felix say fuck agenda!, M/M, Oh and I tend to use lots of metaphors, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sometimes we all need a friend like Minho, THERE'S PINING! PINING! PINING! AND EVEN MORE PINING!, They swear a LOT! And honestly fuck JYP!, Two idiots in love but won't admit it cliche, lots and lots of fluff tbh, mind you, rated T for strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverblue/pseuds/cloverblue
Summary: It didn't quite start like most habits do. It was neither gradual nor abrupt. Rather the thing was that, the game between him and his favourite tangerine head had almost always started in the middle of something else.And yet the two never felt the urge to end it soon.𝗼𝗿 Changbin and Felix are best friends, who have been secretly in love with each other since almost forever, and yet it takes quite a few rounds of 'The floor is lava' before either of the two acknowledge it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, But I bet you wouldn't have noticed it without this tag, If you squint hard enough you can find implied, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	the floor is lava (but i won't let it burn you)

**Author's Note:**

> _"Don't attempt to find any plot in this work, for there are none._ _But if you let your imagination run wild, maybe you could up with a lot more than two? Oh! And please do let me know if you do."_
> 
> _\- Love, Clover_

✒️

It didn't quite start like most habits do. It was neither gradual nor abrupt. Rather the thing was that, the game between him and his favourite tangerine head had almost always started in the middle of something else.

And yet the two never felt the urge to end it soon.

The first time they played the game was probably one of Changbin's most memorable moments in a long time and one should simply trust him when he tells this. For the brunet, rarely biases anything. 

Changbin had finally stocked up all of his scattered research sheets on the 'Evergreen legacy of William Shakespeare' into a pretty neat pile, before he proceeded to reach out for the stapler that lay on top of his bedside table. 

But with Felix's soft moppy orange head smushed on top of his left thigh, it was turning out to be more than a Herculean task.

On the contrary, the other barely moved an inch off his thigh even though he knew Changbin was struggling! To top it all, the sneaky little brat had the audacity to stretch even more, to the point where he was actually snuggling it! Yes Felix, the very familiar Lee Felix, his fucking best friend Lee Felix, the only Lee Felix with whom he was so inexpressibly in love was snuggling Changbin's goddamn thigh! Of course Changbin won't be okay!

 _Baaah-dumh!_ Went Changbin's heart, "You know you're not helping at all right?" as he grumbled out, hastily.

"I've no clue what you're talking about Mr. Seospeare..." Felix teased him open and loud, as his eyes crinkled into two neat little half moons.

Changbin groaned at the awful attempt at the making of the 'worst pun of the century' while the other chuckled louder with absolute glee!

"Felix!"  
"Changbin!"  
"Idiot!"  
"Not more than thee!"  
"I swear to god, another word and _I'll-_ "  
" _You'll_ ?" Felix gushed, it came out softer than he intended to. The heat of the air surrounding them had seemed to increase rapidly.

 _Baah-dumh!_ Went both of their hearts in sync.

Felix's honey orbes widened as he realised his random slip-up, the tips of his ears turning pink. And yet the other looked away first.

"I'll fling you off my thigh obviously, you wicked mosquito!" Changbin replied, trying his best to cut down the hot air with his blunt knife of hopeless humour.

Perhaps he was just as hopeless in the romance department too. For this wasn't going in the desired direction at all!

Felix let out an awkwardly forced laugh, before he finally lifted his head off Changbin's lap. And something strongly twisted down the pit of Changbin's stomach at the sudden loss of contact.

"It was you who didn't inform me that you would end up choosing crying your soul over this boring 17th century old man instead of crying with me over 'Tangled'! You know, I was really looking forward to watching it with you again!" Felix whined and dramatically eagle speared his hands, _so far and wide_.

Or _so far and wild_ honestly, that he almost knocked off Changbin's precious research sheets before the completion process of stapling.

"Felix, stop it!" he cried in horror as he held those papers, tighter to his chest.

"Oops-"   
"Oops! Really? You're such a drama queen!"

"Woah woah woah, hold on your horses mister! What do you mean by 'drama queen'? You're the one who's majoring English literature for fuc- flower's sake!" the last bit of his swear words were quickly swallowed down by Changbin's one questioning eyebrow raise.

This time Changbin chuckled with glee as the other pouted in misery. Ah, the sweet delight of reaping what you sow!

"Tsk, who would've known that Seospeare was such a sadist? I can't believe my past self actually agreed on that stupid bet for 'not swearing for three weeks straight over beer pong! Bitc- Binnie you already know that I'm anything but straight! How could I possibly do anything straight?" Felix cried in frustration.

The other continued chuckling as he finally grabbed the stapler and wistfully stapled all of his sheets in its finished glory.

A low whistle hummed quietly as he does so, "You're taking it way out of context, Lixie. Anyway at least my assignment on that supposedly 17th century old man is over, _once and for all_."

"Oh come on, I must be given some kind of compensation for enduring that torture session with you! Maybe a tad bit of leniency for my forbidden swear words?"

Changbin completely dismissed the last part of his request, "Torture session? Mind you, you were the one who literally just lazed yourself around so eternally comfortable on my thigh! That I can't even feel it now, thank you very much. You my friend, enjoyed the heck out of my poor, now numb thigh! Seriously what else do you want, oh sweet princess of _mine_?"

If Changbin saw that the skin around the bridge and corners near Felix's freckled nose immediately turned this bright shade of pink, he didn't comment on it.

Neither did Felix, instead he huffed out in frustration as he tried to bury his existence under Changbin's pillow.

The brunet shook his head in disbelief. Here he goes again.

"All right, jokes aside! I'm really sorry for troubling you, Lix. And messing up our entire hangout today. Well we were supposed to watch our 32nd session of 'Tangled', weren't we? How about that?" the brunet gently coaxed and playfully nudged Felix out of hiding.

"31st you fool! And I thought I could finally trust you." Felix exclaimed and threw the pillow right at the other's face. And then proceeded to casually lay his hand on top of his own forehead, as if nothing happened at all.

Changbin gasped as the pillow unexpectedly smacked him square on his nose. He rolled his eyes knowingly before he immediately began to jab Felix at his ribs with his not sore thigh instead. The response was as delightful as ever!

"Oomph- that hurts you jer- Jerry!"  
"Jerry?"  
"Shut up! Why do you always target my weak spots? Coward!"  
"Oops-"   
"Seriously Changbin? Oh fuc- flower you!"  
"Oh now that I think Felix, I actually do really like cherry blossoms."

The other's overly dramatised cry of defeat tickled Changbin's funny bone so unexpectedly that he had no choice but to join in the fits of giggles, himself! 

Changbin's hands were quick to adapt to the situation, there were no points left blank, he leisurely tickled every inch of his Lee Felix, part by part then all at once! He tickled him round the corners of his elbows, at the base of his last rib, at the hollow of his shoulders even down the edge of his hips! Over and over again.

He couldn't stop laughing, while the other couldn't stop making him, laugh. Their laughter mingling into this mellifluous part of some unheard cacophony.

Up close, Changbin could almost trace Felix's constellations of freckles, glowing up his entire face, divine! His two half moons had reappeared too.

"No Changbin stop! This is not- this isn't fair! I'm supposed to laugh at you after my hard earned victory, not laugh- I'm supposed to laugh at you after my victory! Not with you for fuc- flower's sake!" trying his best to wriggle out of Changbin's grasping hands.

But Changbin held on. He always wanted to _hold on_.

"Oh sure, my lovely princess!"  
"Oh god, stop it you corny idiot!"

_Baah-duumh!_

Their 31st session of 'Tangled' was predictably never completed. 

During the part where Rapunzel is smoothly rappelling down the tower with the help of her golden tresses, so did Felix's level of patience. As he intentionally tried to stretch himself back on to the other's warm lap. But instead of his desired spot of landing, he finds himself softly plop off onto the stuffed mattress!

"Haha you thought, princess sneaky! My highness, not everything and especially my thigh is not your free royal estate." Changbin teases giddily, as he holds his thighs tightly against his own chest.

"Oh come on peasant, you dare disobey the princess's wish?" Felix retorts instantly, not backing down one bit.

"Felix! Me, a peasant? What the-"  
"Well you started calling me a godda- godly deemed princess out of nowhere! I had to protect my dignity from your ridiculously 'old repressed homosexual 17th century writer's influenced mind!"  
"Felix! No!"  
"What? Don't tell me you don't find Shakespeare even a little gay? Because mate, literature major or not, my gaydar is never wrong! And that old man, my friend is a lot more than just a little gay."

  
"Felix! Stop it!" Changbin manages to choke out before collapsing into another fit of boisterous and loud laughter.

How did Felix manage to forever fly off topic? It was getting ridiculously endearing! Heck why was that no matter what the other does, it would, become ridiculously endearing to him? And it always made Changbin's heart stretch and contract in this odd fashion. _Always._

As the corners of Changbin's eyes deepened, he failed to notice just how much the other yearned to reach out and smoothen the crinkles around his half moons too.

 _BAAAH-DUMH!_ Went one heart again.

"Changbin!" Felix randomly yelled.  
"What?"

"The bed is fucking lava!" Were the words Changbin last heard before he's literally shoved off his own bed with the loudest thud and rolled over upon his sore thigh on the cold tiled floor.

"Oh fuck you Felix!"  
"Oops-"

✒️

Listening to his intuitions was undoubtedly becoming something, way out of Changbin's league!

Perhaps that's why despite his initial feeling to grab his umbrella that morning, the only one that wasn't crooked or bestowed with loose pins or filled with holes in between, he still chose not to. 

And boy does he regrets it, profusely!

For the universe seemed to be playing its own kind of inside joke when it let the skies pour like cats and dogs, the moment he stepped out of his college's premises.

_Splash._

The bus stand being a good ten minutes walk away. Seo Changbin was definitely going to be transformed into a dreadfully drenched rat by the time he even reached there halfway.

"Oh come on!" he grumbled, his sharp nose comically arched up towards the weeping clouds. "Why the hell didn't I just grab that wretched old umbrella this morning?" he cursed.

It was going to be an awfully tedious walk, wasn't it?

_Splash._

"Walking home alone, peasant! I see you are the solitary type, aren't you?" a familiar voice managed to overpower not only the droning sounds of his loud surroundings but also Changbin's steps.

There in that piercing downpour where everything seemed to be blurred out by it, stood his favourite tangerine head so achingly clear and bright. That he ran, oh Changbin _ran,_ spluttering and splashing through it all, the muddy water, the cracked pavement, the old benches, the jostling group of other students, he breezed past them, towards him. 

Always towards _him._

 _Baah-dumh._

"Felix, you dumb fucker!" he exclaimed before he latched himself on to the taunting other, "You prick! I thought you had extra classes and shit? I thought- You wouldn't be here. I- I thought you had forgotten about me." Changbin mumbled, his voice slightly trembling. 

"Oho I sure did." the other chuckled as he gently used his free hand to pull Changbin closer, just as tight.

"Felix!"  
"Yes my damsel in distress?"  
"Oh for the love of god, shut up! How the heck are you even here anyway? All glistening skin and your Felixly stupid orange hair. To top it all off, under this obnoxiously green umbrella, really?"  
"Hey stop insulting Ben! His precious olive skin is the reason why you're still a hairline away to fully transform into a wet rat, you pig! Plus as if I would ever let you walk in this horrendously heavy rain without m- an umbrella, man."

_Splash._

Changbin narrows his eyes behind his dripping bangs before he finally lets go of the other. Did he really hear the last part correctly? Or was the rain finally getting into his eardrums? Should he ask Felix to repeat himself?

"I'm not a pig! I'm just cute okay, something you would never understand, you prick!" he whined instead, making Felix's grin even wider.

"Of course you're cute, Binnie!" Felix cooed as he casually slung his left arm across Changbin's shoulders. 

_Baah-dumh._

Fuck. Why was his heart so weak?

"You're so cute and small. No wonder you fit so perfectly under Ben with me!" the other continued teasing him.

Well the thing was this, Changbin should probably be mad pissed after being called 'small' for the umpteenth time. But this was Felix we're talking about, this was his favourite tangerine head calling him not just 'small' but 'small and cute' damn it! And Changbin knew that by now even the universe agreed that if it was Felix, Changbin was so hopelessly whipped.

_Splash._

"Whatever jerk! And stop dragging me through the puddles! I'm soaking wet already!" Changbin cried as Felix made him walk through the third puddle in a row. His white converse were surely crying in agony too.

_SPLASH!_

"Oops-"  
"Felix!"

Felix subconsciously threw himself back as he laughed his lungs out, making his dampened orange bangs stick oddly across his now exposed forehead. And despite the other gasping for air, Changbin felt like it was him, who couldn't breathe.

 _BAAH-DUMH._ Oh come on!

"Binnie you're such a dork!"   
"No I'm not, you jerk!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"I'm not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"No?"  
"No?"

"Yes! See you finally admitted it too!" said Felix as both of his arms flew up in victory, causing the right one to accidentally lose its grip on the umbrella. And well-

_Splash._

"Oh for fuck's sake Felix!" Changbin groaned as he felt the rain soak him all over again.

Felix only giggled louder. Yes the dumbest orange head Changbin had unfortunately managed to not only befriend but also hopelessly fall for, just stood there chuckling, like the rain wasn't drowning them already! And yet he looked so unabashedly beautiful.

How did he always look so unabashedly beautiful?

It was like Felix was this epitome of the sun, himself. All golden and tangerine hues. His presence so profound that one could hardly ever grasp it at one go. No wonder Changbin only dared to _peek_.

He was forever tiptoeing around the other as if he would actually break something so intangibly important, had he even attempted to keep the other's light all to himself. So he never did. 

And Felix could be easily added to Changbin's never-ending list of all things that are way too 'out of his league'. But the point was this, for him Felix never was just a _thing_.

To him he was simply just Lee Felix, the ever unabashedly beautiful Lee Felix, the only Felix who he knows shamelessly adored 'happily ever afters', the only one he knows who chooses an overpriced cup of strawberry milk over a free cup of coffee any day, the only one he knows who names all his favourite inanimate objects with ridiculous nicknames, the only one he knows who unexpectedly bursts into random games of-

"Seo Changbin! The floor is fucking lava!" Felix exclaimed out loud and giddy. As if Changbin wasn't almost trampled in his brave struggle to save Felix's 'Ben', mind you!

"Felix!" Changbin groaned but his eyes were rapidly checking out the surroundings for the 'safe place', nonetheless.

The bench! Of course, it would be one of the few old, poorly painted benches on the sidewalk for the passersby to rest upon, that will save his life today. Oh, how delightfully convenient!

_Splash._

"Aha! Found it!" Changbin exclaimed in triumph as he swiftly climbed on top of it, 'Ben' securely tucked in between his armpit.

"You know the whole point of carrying an umbrella is to use it to protect ourselves from the rain?" said the tangerine head cheekily, all dampened hair and toothy smile.

Changbin rolled his eyes and yet a little grin lingered on his lips too, here we go again.

"Calm thyself princess tangerine, for if you want your 'Ben' to come back in one piece before this downpour ends, you might have to reconsider your words-" mocked the brunet dramatically.

"Oh you fool! How did you so naively assume that, that's really the real 'Ben' you managed to snatch?" the other cut in enthusiastically.

"What do you mean princess 'dreadest' ?"  
"Oh I mean-" Felix pauses before pulling out an exact replica of 'Ben', the unknown twin of the goddamn olive umbrella he had in between his right armpit. It seemed like the other had perfectly kept it hidden in his denim sling bag all this while, "-the one you're holding so snugly above is definitely Sally."

 _Splash_.

"Oh come on, Felix!"

Felix only giggled back like the eternal ball of sunshine he was, with the not 'Ben' olive shade of plastic covering his rays of an existence, open and out.

Changbin often wondered why Felix? Why the utmost untouchable star in his universe? 

Why was he the only one Changbin fell for? 

If one had to compare the indecipherable phenomena of love with astronomy, Changbin would say his ideal type was undoubtedly that of a 'shooting star'. Like how shooting stars are known to appear in the sky for a blink, light it up, grant your wish and then disappear out of your sight. Forever. 

Yes that kind of love, the one that's frequently used to deem 'first love'. 

A love like a 'shooting star' is fast paced and yet exceptionally profound. Why not a love like that many may wonder? But the reasoning was fairly simple, that even though Felix was- no is his 'first love', it wasn't the kind of love he felt for the other.  
  
He wasn't just the utmost untouchable star in his universe, Felix was the sun.

So likewise, his love was anything but hasty. Like the slow burning of a dampened log. Like the fire that trickled and crackled in the midst of perishing. That was his kind of love for him.

Now Changbin did know that his blazing wasn't an 'always' either. Yet unlike the love of the shooting stars, his love lingered. It didn't just vanish in a blink of an eye, rather it was glued to his peripheral vision. Even without him, he wasn't ever without him. It didn't just light up a part of the darkness out of the sky, his love engulfed the darkness as if it was one's own. It didn't just grant his wish but made him wish for the other's wishes too. 

That's why once again Changbin felt a love beyond a shooting star, once again Changbin found himself fizzling out and yet only wishing that the other's glow never would.

'Cause wasn't true love about 'efforts' anyway? 

So he joined in the boundless laughter of his favourite tangerine head, clearly drenching in that icy hail-like shower. Just like he had predicted it in the beginning. Except in that moment, he felt anything but cold. For as he caught sight of his shimmering sun through his dripping bangs, a rather familiar kind of heat started to brew in the pits of his belly that slowly spread across to wrap his entire body in it. Changbin felt warm all over.

And maybe rainy days aren't really that much of a catastrophe as long as one has their own special kind of sun to deal with it. The only side effect could be that, you'll never want to spend any day rainy or not, without _him._

✒️

Honestly there's always this odd sort of epiphany one could find amidst the endless stream of stories and what better place to submerge oneself in, than the library? 'The library' was Changbin's haven, in ways he would never express to another. Okay, maybe not. 

For Felix would've definitely screamed to differ! His honey-hued orbes would've widened like saucers as his cheeks bloated up like those of a puffer fish(a really cute one though) before the tangerine head talked Changbin's ears off on why he was so very wrong! Added that the other would've exaggerated every poor lecture or not, he had missed in college so far because Changbin just couldn't stay aware of the real world when he's busy existing in the countless worlds of his 'books'! But even then, it really never stopped Felix to not tag along with him in the library anyway.

To almost everyone in their college it was like this unspoken law that 'Where the library was, there was the Seo Changbin and where the Seo Changbin was, there was always the pouty little Lee Felix'. And obviously the two who were bonded by this unspoken law, had no clue about this law at all! 

"Binnie?"  
"Hm-"  
"Binnie? Are you done with that damn book already, I can't just ditch another sociology lecture okay! You know Professor Kang is ruthless when it comes to attend-"  
"Hmmm-"  
"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"  
"Hmmmm-"  
"Changbin, seriously?"  
"Hmmmmm-"  
"Seo Changbin!"

_Shhhhh!_

"Did you kids forget that, this is a library? If the answer's yes, which I assume is most likely. A gentle reminder that I would gladly escort you two towards the exit anytime." the new librarian hissed coldly.

"Yikes-" mumbled Felix under his breath, "Where is madam Park anyway? Is she on a leave or something? And is that, why is this wrinkly old spawn of Satan supervising the library today? I can still feel his frozen gaze all over me-", he shuddered.

Changbin only proceeded to glare heatedly at the tangerine head instead. What?

"I can't believe you're ditching classes again!" he complained, his supposedly 'to die for' novella long abandoned. At any circumstances but this, the other would've been elated.

"Yeah if you stop getting so lost in those books of yours and make me feel as if I'm talking to a bricked wall instead! Hence it's me who should be mad at you right now not the other way around, the fuck?" he exclaimed, genuinely baffled.

Changbin sighed loudly and shook his head, his gaze slowly softening. Felix felt his heart rapidly clench and unclench as those eyes on him lingered longer than he was used to.

"Felix if I was bothering you with that you should've just said so. And how many times do I have to remind you that you don't need to tag along with me everytime I visit the library. I mean it's awfully sweet of you but I really don't mind staying here alon-"  
"Oh hold up right there Mr. Seospeare! Who said I do it for you? Pffft don't just assume like you're anything even remotely interesting to waste my precious free periods over, you big old nerd!"

Changbin only chuckled quietly, here we go again. To be honest he himself very well knew the struggles of mingling the integral parts of expressing and accepting that one cares. It was undoubtedly a rough tide!

No wonder the brunet simply resorted to siding with the other's classic tactic of provoking humour to save every dying conversation.

"Oh yeah I'm the biggest nerd, aren't I? I mean whose first fictional crush was Dick Barnard again?"  
"Oh my god not that topic, just shut up!"  
"Felix, you even googled his surname damn it! How could I not?"  
"Changbin I swear to god! I was fucking eight years old okay!"

_Shhhhh!_

The new librarian hissed again but thankfully his icy gazes weren't exclusively on them. It seemed like today was by far the least quiet day of their college library.

"Remind me why are we friends again?"  
"Because you love me, duh."

_Baah-dum!_

"Plus I don't think I've ever told you this before.To be honest, I wanted to tell you this ever since we started to frequently visit this library. But I guess you were so entranced by that ancient reverie called Dick. Oops pardon me please, I obviously meant 'Dick Barnard'! Maybe that's why you completely dismissed the current phenomena of-" Changbin jokes with a mischievous smirk ghosting his lips.

Joking. Of course Changbin was just joking. 

And yet that classic Changbin smirk made Felix's heartbeat race right up,"Ommmph why do I have a really ominous feeling about this?", he groaned out.

_Baah-dumh!_

"-the floor being fucking lava!"  
"Oh fuck you Changbin!"

_Shhhhhh!_

The new librarian was fuming! Well guess what this was only the beginning!

It all happened in a flash actually, Changbin toppling off his seat with laughter, Felix scrambling out of his to the larger wooden platform of a centre table, the new librarian screaming 'You bouncy rascals!' before colliding against the edge of the table as the rest of the students hooted out loud in a mixture of awes and ughs. 

The library was a 'haven' indeed.

"If I get yeeted out of his college because of the floor being fucking lava, you will damn right be yeeted out with me too! Get that? So without much further ado get your ass up here Mr. Seo Changbin!"  
"A juicy fat ass coming right up Mr. Lee Felix!"  
"Oh shut up you ill-humoured narcissist!"  
"Oh I'm narcissistic, is it? Now you shut up, 'the peasant with a flat pancake of an ass'! And hold my damn hand!"

_SHHHHHHH!!!_

Yikes. The new librarian seemed to have risen from the forgotten hell aka the library's forever 'slippery tiled floor'. 

But the two bouncy rascals' giggling just couldn't stop! Changbin now stood right besides him, their tiny hands intertwined as they collectively scanned for an 'exit'. The only problem being, the floor was still _fucking lava_.

"We're so screwed, Binnie."  
"Better together than alone, yeah."  
"Umm-"  
"On the count of three, we run okay!"  
"Where the fuck to?"  
"I fucking don't know! But that's a burden for the future us to ponder over."  
"Adventurous today, aren't we?"  
"More like 'adversely-ventured' into dumbfuckery."  
"Oh my fucking god! That's actually a good pun to be honest!"  
"Why thank- oh shit we don't have enough time, Felix 'three'!"  
"Wait what? Where are we going-"  
"To infinity and beyond obviously!"

_Baah-dumh!_

✒️

"To infinity and beyond obviously?" Minho loosely remarked, "Damn such a delightfully 'out of the world' kind of an adventure indeed!".

"Oh shut up hyung, not this again! I came here to you, for moral support! Not for being dissed by another random someone for the upteempth time." Changbin howled, hiding his flushed face behind his hands.

"My-my-my- I'm hurt, look just who quoted his 'trophy best-bro' as a 'random someone' here. Ah the things one does for young love!"  
"Young what?"  
"Love."  
"Felix is not-"  
"Just your 'best friend', of course I know that. We wouldn't be sitting in my cheap little apartment that I share with that 'hot vampire' of a roommate on a Friday night whining about our hopeless crushes, had I not known about that anyway!"  
"Hold up a 'hot vampire' for real? Is that the one on whom you're hopelessly crushing again?"  
"Well for now that topic doesn't really matter, so shush! But what does matter is aha I finally got you to admit that Felix is indeed your crush, isn't he? A really sappy one to be honest."  
"Felix is not-"  
"Your boyfriend yet, I know. Tragic if he was to be taken by you honestly. What a waste of a pretty boy, if it were for me-"  
"Hyung!"

Minho let out a breathy laugh, his strawberry coloured gums on display, "Relax I'm only kidding Changbinnie. Your pretty boy isn't really my type anyway. I much rather prefer a supernatural himbo!".

"Yeah sure you do, you creep!" said Changbin, rolling his eyes. But were his true feelings for Felix really that _obvious_ , he pondered.

"Yes it is."  
"What the-"  
"By the way, did you know that you often speak your thoughts out loud, Changbinnie?"  
"Shit really?"  
"Aha got you again, didn't I? I bet you were thinking about the 'eternal love' you have for your 'pretty boy' weren't you?"  
"Hyung!"  
"What? Oh and did you know that vampires don't have any sort of blood running in their bodies? Well except the kind that they suck out from their victims obviously. But in a way I do find hickeys to be really attractiv-"  
"Oh my god Minho hyung stop it!"  
"Huh why?"

_Buzz._

**You've 12 unread texts from Lixie ♡  
Open ✔ ✘  
Open ✘**

"Why aren't you replying to his texts? It's already been an hour since you're here and to be honest, usually by this time you often forget that you're here to hangout with me. You always glue yourself to your phone, grinning like a disgustingly lovesick fool! But on a serious note, you sure you okay bud?" Minho asked, hinting his concern.

"Yeah hyung, I am." said Changbin, turning his phone upside down.

_Buzz._

**You've 13 unread texts from Lixie ♡**  
**Open ✔ ✘**

"Well if you say so." Minho replied and picked up his phone instead.

"Hyung?"  
"Hmm-"  
"Do you want to play the 'Floor is lava'?"  
"Excuse me what?"  
"Nah I'm just joking, don't mind me. I'm-"  
"Changbin are you sure that there wasn't anything else that happened after the library incident?"  
"Yeah hyung, I'm sure. Nothing really happened. Nothing at all." But deep down inside, he so wished it did.

** [FLASHBACK] **

"How dare you bouncy rascals runaway? Get back right here!" the shrilling voice of the new librarian called from behind.

"Nothing will come of nothing!" Changbin shouted back instead, his pace not slowing at all.

"Where the fuck did you learn to spit out such snarky dialogues from?" said Felix, so impressed that he almost paused on his tracks to admire the other's retorts better.  
  
"Why William Shakespeare, of course!"  
"Oh god not this again! Why did I even ask you?"  
"King Lear, Act 1, Scene 1."  
"Geez shut up! And run faster you nerd!"

Changbin only chuckled and tugged Felix close. 

All that running made both of their feet slightly sore, their hearts heavily pumped and their intertwined hands insanely warm. And yet neither of the two wanted to stop, at least not until the shrilling voice of the wrinkly old spawn of Satan became some kind of distant humming. 

_Baah-dumh!_

They seemed to have reached an uncommon part of their college's wooden hallway. Definitely nowhere near to the library they had escaped from. Wrinkly spawn of Satan, who? They internally rejoiced.

"Fuck, did we finally lose him?" pulling away his now soaking shirt in disgust, Felix panted out loud.

"Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Changbin mocked dramatically, who was miraculously still not out of breath.

Felix sniggered and proceeded to move closer to Changbin, "This isn't about you Mr. Seospeare!"

"I know but ‘to be, or not to be: that is the question’. Always." the other replied, still adamant to play along with his Shakespearean inspired shenanigans.

"Spare me your lies, temptress.” said Felix, smugly. Making Changbin's ears turn pink!

_Baah-dumh!_

"Woah! Is there really a Shakespearean quote that you actually know, Lixie?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Really?"  
"Yup!"  
"Damn how come I never knew about it?"  
"Seriously Binnie-"  
"What?"  
"Buzz Lightyear, Toy Story 3."  
"Oh fuck you Felix! I should've known better!"  
"What, Jessie sure was a wonderful temptress okay! And wasn't our motto 'to infinity and beyond' anyway?"  
"Felix!"

Their respective pairs of little half-moons reappeared as the space between the two gradually narrowed. At that moment the only things bestowed upon the two were that of some boundless laughter and a similar sort of untouched longing.

Changbin could feel Felix's laughter ghost upon his bare skin. And the brunet felt himself only leaning closer and closer.

_Baah-dumh!_

"Oh did you know that Buzz Lightyear was originally meant to be named the 'Tempest'?"  
"The fuck, Changbin?"  
"I bet, you didn't even know that there's a famous tragicomedy play of Shakespeare by the same name."  
"I swear to lord Changbin shut u-!"  
"Thought is free."  
"Yeah sure it is, no wonder yours are out of stock!"  
"The Tempest, Act 3, scene 2."

"Changbin stop-" he groaned helplessly as the other chuckled, out loud. But then suddenly the tangerine head decided to lean even closer instead.

And so he _stilled._

Felix had carefreely leaned his head on top of the crook of his shoulders and that one act of the other’s touch, made Changbin feel as though his entire body was set on fire! 

_Baah-dumh!_

"You know sometimes, you talk way too much, you big old nerd! And yes I'm exhausted as fuck, so let me just hug you, yeah?" he murmured, drowsily.

And who was Changbin to ever say no to _his sun?_

** [END OF THE FLASHBACK ] **

_Buzz!_

  
**You've 14 unread texts from Lixie ♡**  
**Open ✔ ✘**  
**Open ✘**

"Let me ask you again, are you avoiding Felix?" asked Minho nonchalantly. And yet Changbin felt every word that left the older's mouth uneasily settle into the deepest parts of his belly.

"Yeah." he replied weakly, covering his face with his hands again. 

"Changbinnie, what really happened after you both _eloped_ from the library?"  
"Well you see- no wait a damn minute- no, what hyung? Hyung!"

His baffled response made Minho laugh with his entire body as he clapped his hands in delight! No wonder was he nicknamed the _'Lee know knows no good jokes'!_

And he also effectively made Changbin grumble out disheartened and swat both of the his hands away. 

"Do you even want to know what happened or not?"  
"Of course I do bro! Okay-okay I'm all ears for you now."  
"You better be!"  
"Oooh you're the type to be feisty for love, aren't you?"  
"Minho hyung I swear to god-"  
"Oh my little boy don't swear to me so much and please continue."

Changbin sighed for the umpteenth time as he internally cried over the current scenario he was enduring for Felix. The things one does for young love indeed!

"Nothing really happened, hyung."  
"Oh okay? Like you didn't tell me that already."  
"But the problem is that I wanted something to happen."  
"Oh like sex."  
"Yea- no! No! What the fuck, hyung?"  
"What? Don't tell me like you don't eye-fuck him every damn time I third-wheel in your so called 'Fun hangouts with your one and only scapegoat hyung'. Trust me my friend, it's an absolute torture to stay even five feet close to two of you virgin lose- lovers. But then I guess sex's like a freshly bloomed red rose that alas I doubt you'll ever taste."  
"Hyung, you can't just fucking eat a rose anywhere you like! And why are we using such ridiculous metaphors for sex?"  
"Can do! My lord you're so inexperienced, you lovesick virgin!"  
"Hyung shut up and please listen to me for once!"  
"Yeah okay-okay, shoot away."  
"I fucking like Felix okay! I fucking like him a heck lot! Way more than the 'just friends' bullshit and I don't know what to do about it. I don't know what to do about it at all."  
"Changbinnie-"

"He's like the sun, you know. And I want him to know that I like him, hyung! I want him to know that I like every single part of him, from his blazes to his burnouts, from the patches of his flaws to the pits of his warmth, everything. But it becomes so messed up because I'm scared, hyung. I'm so damn scared!" Changbin gushed out, his shoulders trembling.

Minho then gives him a gentle nod to continue as he slowly rubs the other's shoulders.

"For I know every damn sun in this entire universe, sets! And I'm so petrified that so will mine. I'm so scared of thinking that I'll lose Felix. I don't want to lose him, hyung. I don't ever want to _lose him._ "  
"But my bro isn't pushing him away right now doing the exact same thing that you're afraid of?"  
"Shit, is it? Oh fuck, I didn't realise! Oh I'm so fucked, hyung!"  
"Ooof- I mean I guess so? But like seriously bro, you're such an awful disciple of any 17th homo-loving century poetic fool! I mean it still amazes me that you two aren't officially dating yet? Are you sure you're not on anything except the drug of 'long repressed romantic feelings'?"

The older jokes instead and swiftly dabs the wet corners of his eyes with the grey sleeves of his oversized hoodie. Changbin barely notices anything for his attention is immediately diverted by-

_Buzz!_

**You've 17 unread texts from Lixie ♡**  
**Open ✔ ✘**  
**Open ✘**  
**Open ✔**  
**Opened.**

_Fuck._

"Hyung I need to go back to my dorm right now!" Changbin exclaimed and tried to shove all his leftover snacks into his backpack hastily. Minho only tsked at the brunet's antics before he grabbed his hand and stopped him from doing so.

"Hyung! Leave my hand! I really need to go!" he whined, clearly desperate.

Minho just rolls his catlike eyes, "Now listen here you little shit!", he practically purrs out in fury. 

_Fuck!_

The older could get pretty intimidating when he wanted to and Changbin definitely didn't want to die young. So he just slumped back onto the couch they were sitting on, obviously pouting like the 'little shit' he was. 

"Do you even realise what time it is, 'kid'?"  
"Yes 'mom', the time that screams it's never too late to confess my undying love for my fucking best-friend!"  
"Geez no wonder he calls you 'dramatic'."  
"Hyung!"  
"Anyway I won't let you step out of my apartment-"  
"Oh come on, hyung! I'm not your son for fu-"  
"-until you return my cheese flavoured crisps back, you spoilt brat!"

"Hyung please! Wait- the fuck? Minho hyung!" howled Changbin so loudly that 'flabbergasted' would be an understatement for him. 

"Take out the cheese crisps from your backpack right now! I won't let your lovesickass sneak out the last packet I've in my household so easily!" ordered Minho just as loud, the ever mischievous glint in his eyes never once fading.

And that's all it took for Changbin to launch his 'little shit of self' upon the unsuspecting other.

 _Oomph_ _._

"Yaaaah Felix was right about calling you a pig too!"  
"No fuck you hyung! You scared the living shit out of me!"

Minho just heaved out a breathy laugh again and fondly ruffled Changbin's hair.

"Nah, the only dick you two deserve in this love-story is each other's, you know?"  
"For the love of dicks Minho hyung, just shut up!"  
"Go get yours woooo! I'm always rooting for you bro! Or more like waiting for you to uproo-"  
"Minho hyung!"

_Oomph!_

✒️

The familiar traffic light that stood across the road blinked in a distinct green. And its brightness against the raven backdrop of an empty street, hazed Changbin's vision for a bit. 

Just this one crossing and he would be home. He felt his chest tighten. 

This was it, wasn't it? 

To be honest, he didn't know how Felix would react when he would tell him everything he had already gushed out about the other in Minho's apartment. He didn't know if the other would reciprocate those unspoken feelings or not. He didn't even know if the other glanced at him the same way that he did. He really didn't know anything.

Heck. But this night he didn't care.   
  
For a night like this, often tends to cater the need of a light way better than days ever will. And Changbin was merely rushing on the way to find his. 

An invisible knot in the centre of his torso tightened at every step he took, a cold wind brushed his cheeks in a dusty pink, a lopsided smile ghosted his slightly chapped lips and yet his breathing never once heaved.

_Baah-dumh._

Changbin's dorm was situated behind a cluster of boulevards that began at the left hand side of the main streets. He lived on the fifth floor in the building. And entering his dorm without getting busted was not as easy as he deemed it to be.

So the brunet sneakily peeked in through the glass door of an entrance to make sure his coast was really clear. He kind of feared that the building's guards would horribly delay him!

"It's way past curfew hour boy, what are you even doing so late at night?" a grumpy old voice suddenly called out, making Changbin almost jump out of his skin.

This was it, wasn't it! Fuck.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, you see my pet vet needed to visit the cat urgently, so I planned not to stay in my dorm tonight. But then I forgot to take my Squirtle-themed toothbrush and it's my lucky charm! So I definitely needed to come back early to get it. And- and I-"  
"Pet vet! Squirtle-themed toothbrush! Oh my god! You can't fucking lie to save your life, can you?"

_Baah-dumh._

"Oh fuck you Felix and that deepass con voice of yours! I seriously thought you were one of the guards!" He groaned as his previously flushed cheeks turned into an even darker pink.

Felix just giggled and pinched the other's cheeks. Both of the other's cheeks! Oh Seo Changbin was such a goner!

_Baah-dumh._

"Relax it's just another Friday night or more like a Saturday morning really? A really chilly Saturday morning! Get it? Chill-Lee." Felix joked and finally lets go of the other's burning cheeks. 

To be honest the pun was awful but right then Changbin had other important questions to ask the other, before roasting him over his bad sense of humour.

"What are you doing here anyway?"  
"Hey that's supposed to be my question nerd! So Binnie what are you doing here?"  
"Firstly this wasn't an answer to my question! And secondly I live here damn it! So why the hell can't I be here?"  
"But weren't you supposed to be staying over at Minho hyung's place, tonight?"  
"But you were staying over at mine!"  
"Oh-" _Oh._

_Baah-dumh!_

If sprinting through those three blocks from Minho's building complex to his had made Changbin's chest feel heavy, it was literally nothing in comparison to the ponderous thumping he felt in between his lungs just then!

Also blame the poor lighting around his housing area, for the inability of the brunet to make out who out of the two was more red at that given moment.

"Don't get your hopes too high idiot, I came back early to complete our unfinished game anyway." Changbin rambled his way out of this first hand experience of embarrassment they both were facing . Felix's bashful grin only grew wider though.

"This early?" He giggled again. 

"Oh my god, just shut up! Let me live okay."  
"Minho hyung told me you would be here despite him stopping you from stealing his cheese crisps as you left his place. He also told me-"

Fuck. And Changbin didn't even have his confession speech prepared!

"-that you left his place exactly at midnight to come back home for reasons I'm not allowed to know." _Yet._

_Baah-dumh._

"I hope that's all he told you. I swear to god if hyung-"  
"Well hyung did go on a full ten minute long rant about hickeys and vampires in between, if that's what you're interested in. Please spare me from those sparkly horrors of vegetarian vampies!"  
"If you insist Lixie-"  
"Don't you dare Changbin!"  
"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."  
"Oh fuck you Changbin!"  
"What a stupid lamb-"

"-what a sick, masochistic lion- God I can't believe you made me do this." said Felix finishing the infamous dialogue as he scrunches up his nose in disgust.

"I never forced you Bella."  
"No seriously fuck you Changbin!"

And so Felix charged at him, making him stumble a few steps back as his supposed sun collided against his throbbing chest. They would've surely cracked their skulls open on the ground after that unexpected collision, had Changbin not quickly grabbed onto the other's tiny waist and prevented them from falling _together._

Though in the lanes of the heart, the oblivious two had already fallen. _Hard._

_Baah-dumh!_

"If you wanted a hug Lixie you can just ask me politely next time, you know?"  
"And you never miss an opportunity to show-off your brute strength, do you?"  
"And you never stop nagging, do you?"  
"And we should really be inside the building, you know?"  
"Does too much Chill-Lee make you lose your chill, Lixie?"   
"Seriously Changbin?"  
"Hey my pun on 'chilling' makes so much more sense than yours!"  
"Does not."  
"Does do."  
"Does not!"  
"Does do!"  
"That's not even grammatically corre-"

"Before the people living on the ground floor start complaining to the landlord about the nuisance you're currently creating. Will you two boys stop bickering and actually come inside to resolve your issues?" a manly voice interrupted them. 

They both stopped spitting out insults on to each other's faces and looked over to see a middle-aged man in uniform shaking his head at them. Changbin was about to apologise when-

"Uncle Juhoon!" Felix exclaimed, his eyes shimmering with fondness. Uncle who? Did Felix have an uncle who was living in the same building as Changbin? But never told him.

"My boy I see that the one you were so eagerly waiting in the open lounge for is finally here. But I was not expecting that this lover's quarrelling saga of yours to be this loud." said Juhoon in a slightly disappointed tone. 

While Changbin only looked more perplexed at every passing second. Felix leaped off the other's arms, looking beyond flustered. 

"Even though my shift for the night is over and I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. I will not tolerate any more of your 'young love' drama if it cause any more inconvenience to the other residents of this building. My boys please go back to your dorm and resolve all those unresolved uh- physical tensions there and there only. Go go shoo shoo!" the older man suggested with a lingering smile.

"Fine we're leaving!" the tangerine head huffed out, obviously blushing hard as he dragged Changbin inside the building by his left hand. The brunet being too confused to protest at all.

"How do you even know a guard in my building before me? And I've been living here since six months!" He asked, baffled.

"I sort of befriended him as I was waiting for you to arrive." the other sheepishly replied. 

"In a single night?"  
"Duh."  
"Your socialising skills both fascinate and frighten me."  
"Hmmm not everyone in the world is as wonderful as me, you know."  
"Yes, I know Lixie. I know."

Felix still hadn't let go of his hand and honestly Changbin didn't want him to. 

_Ding! Ground floor._

"Oooh- the elevator's here! Come on now you big old nerd!" the other tugged hard. And Changbin simply followed behind.

"Binnie what a night-"   
"-morning, Lixie. Technically it's Saturday morning already."  
"Oh my god, why are you still at that?"  
"Because I want to! No but on a serious note, Lixie I-"  
"You?"

And then Changbin slowly brought their clasped fingers closer to his chest. Felix felt his breath hitch.

"Is it too late to continue to play 'The floor is lava'?"  
"Oh come on!"

"What?" Changbin carefreely giggled this time as Felix proceeded to roll his eyes, annoyed. And yet neither of the two pulled away their fingers from each other's grasps.  
  
_Ding! Fifth floor._

"Fine! The floor's lava Binnie! We can't go out yet!" Felix exclaimed dramatically, giving in the other's previous request. Changbin's lovesick grin only stretched wider.

"I'm willing to sacrifice myself for you then, Lixie!" he replied and unclasped their intertwined hands.

"No! What are you doing?" Felix cried loudly as he pouted. Neighbours be damned they guessed. Sorry uncle Juhoon.

Changbin chuckled and simply swooped the other boy in his arms, bridal style of course! Felix gasped.

"Oh my god, you muscle pig! But hey won't you burn your feet this way?"  
"Sometimes small sacrifices are meant to be done for the greater goods in life."  
"Lord aren't you the dramatic one here! Oi Binnie but the only small one between us, is you!"

Changbin immediately pretended to drop Felix on the cold tiled corridor. The other shrieked!

"Another word about my height and you'll actually kiss the boiling floor."

"No! I'm sorry Binnie! I lose, you win!" The tangerine head salvaged before he snuggled closer to the brunet's chest. "Hey Binnie-" He cooed.

"Hey Lixie."  
"-I missed you, you know."

 _Baah-duhm._ This was it, wasn't it?

"I know. And that's why I'm here."   
"But why?"  
"What about why? Don't tell me you aren't glad I'm here."  
"Changbin."  
"Felix."  
"Changbin!"  
"Felix!"  
"Answer me."  
"Answer you what?"  
"Why?"

Because he loved him. Heck. It was so much easier to express back in Minho's apartment.

"Let's go inside the dorm first, yeah?"  
"Yeah I guess so but I'm not climbing down anytime soon. I think I like being in your arms Binnie."

_Baah-dumh!_

"Right-" said Changbin, the nape of his neck starting to burn under the other's touch. Was his vision getting blurry again?

"Take out the keys Binnie."  
"Hmm."  
"Binnie?"  
"Hmmm."  
"Damn it, not this again? Binnie!"

And that cry made Changbin snap out of his train of thoughts pretty easily. "Yaah don't shout so loudly, I got them okay! Oh lord do you get crankier when you get sleepy!" He added softly.

"I'm not cranky! And I'm definitely not slee-" Felix's words were muffled by an unexpected yawn. "-py"

"Told you." Changbin smugly remarked.

"Hah whatever."  
"Felix?"  
"What?"  
"Keys."  
"Don't you have them already?"  
"I do."  
"Then?"  
"How am I supposed to put them in the lock when you're literally in my arms, idiot?"  
"But Binnie-"  
"But what?"  
"The floor's still lava, isn't it?"

And Changbin couldn't help but lose himself in another fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

"Are you serious?"  
"Of course I am!"  
"I'm melting apart Lixie and all you care about is your safety?"  
"No! I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Then why don't you open sesame with that spare key I gave you instead?"  
"Oops. I forgot."

Changbin shook his head in disbelief. Here we go again.

Felix slowly took out the spare key he had kept in his pajamas' right pocket and nudged the other to move closer to the door.

"Ouch- I get it okay!"  
"Oops."  
"I swear to god the minute we get inside, I'll drop you off the face of the earth!"  
"Oops?"  
"Why do I even bother?"

The tangerine head only chuckled as he finally put the key in the lock and clicked the door open.

"There! Easy-peasy!" said Felix, his little half-moons crinkling bright.

_Baah-dumh!_

That's when Changbin held him even tighter by the waist and he almost stopped breathing. Close. They were so _close._

"Hah- I think you can get me down now, Binnie."  
"I don't want to Lixie."  
"Huh?"  
"The floor's still lava, isn't it?"  
"Huh!"

The brunet chose to kick the door shut instead of answering him. 

"The floor's always been lava, Felix."  
"Changbin I really have no idea where are we going with this conversation?"

Fuck. Why was this so awfully hard?

"The floor's always been lava, Felix. And you've always been the platform that kept me alive." There he had just said it all.

"Changbin but-"

But. Why the fuck was there always a but?

"Oh." _Oh._ He ruined it, didn't he?

"-you're ironically on the lava instead. And still very much alive! But yes I do like you anyway!"

Changbin slouched his shoulders. Fuck. He was on the lava. And Felix liked him anyway. Wait a minute!

He was on the lava and yet Felix liked him anyway! And Changbin actually felt as though he had grown a pair of gigantic wings instead!

_Baah-dumh!_

Changbin repositioned Felix in his arms and allowed the other to wrap his legs around his torso. Their lovesick grins never once ceasing.

"What!"   
"What what?"  
"Felix, did you really-really get what I meant?"  
"That the floor's still lava and that's not the only thing you're melting from? Or should I frame it as melting for?"  
"Felix!"  
"Yup, you're right. You're definitely melting for this Felix."

And how could Changbin ever say no to his sun? So he basked in the glory of the other's tinkling bell of a laugh and star dusted freckles instead. 

"Ooof I want to kiss you so bad!" He blurted out without any second thought. Fuck. 

Felix completely froze in between his laughter before he flushed out an insanely bright smile. "Well who's stopping you then?" He shyly replied.

_Baah-dumh!_

Their faces were already flushed in pink as Changbin pulled Felix close. So close that there wasn't even a hairline of a gap in between them. And as their lips finally connected all Changbin could think about was how soft Felix's lips were. 

So blissfully soft! That every sense in his body numbed until the only sensation he felt was that of their mingling heartbeats through their touched lips. 

This was definitely it!

"Woah!" They both exclaimed, gasping for air. And Changbin finally allowed both of their bodies to plop onto the sofa. It was indeed a miracle that Changbin's arms weren't falling off already.

"Why did we take so long to do this?" Felix whined and snuggled on top of the other.

"Because we're idiots?" said Changbin, chuckling and gently patted his head.

"Hey! That goes for you mister! For I've been dropping hints ever since we started playing the game of 'The floor is lava'!"  
"Did you?"  
"Oh my god! Of course I did!"

And every little mixed-up piece of that gigantic jigsaw puzzle of those unspoken feelings fell into place. Fuck.

"Uh-" Changbin sheepishly replied.

"Oh my god, you actually didn't notice!" cried Felix, baffled.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Didn't I just tell you the floor was forever lava!"  
"Changbin!"  
"But on a better note-"  
"What?"  
"-guess what isn't lava?"

Felix scrunched his nose in curiosity. "How the fuck am I supposed to know when we barely ever finish any game properly?" He stated airily.

Changbin's smile only widened as he draped both of his hands around the other's shoulders. Felix couldn't help but blush, deep.

 _Baah-dumh!_ Went both of their hearts in sync.

"Our lips!" He exclaimed and pulled the other down for another kiss. And two. And three. And more!

It didn't quite start like most habits do. It was neither gradual nor abrupt. Rather the thing was that, the game between him and his favourite tangerine head had almost always started in the middle of something else.

And yet the two never felt the urge to end it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ➷  
>  Hey there my lovely readers!  
>  This is the first ever ' **Stray Kids** ' fanfiction I've written online [lol and let's just collectively forget about the existence of the rest of my unpublished ones]. Thus, it's only natural for me to start my journey as your amateur ao3 writer [or you can just call me **Clover** tbh] with the first SKZ ship I ever shipped! [And still do! A lot!]  
>  You see **Changlix** will always hold a very special place in my heart. And I simply wish the rest of the world could also fall in love with them just as hard as I did! I really want this ship to be explored more often in this wonderful world of fiction, out and open and not just be shunned in the shadows of another. [Yes I'm a staunch believer that this world needs even more Changlix-centered FFs!] The more the merrier you know.  
>  ➹  
>  I would be eternally grateful to you lovelies if you liked this FF or even just a tiny part of it. And I hope to deliver more stories like this in the future! [I really do!]. Also please don't mind the itzy bitzy bits of grammatical errors that happen here and there in the story. [Since english isn't my first language]. And in this household your precious 'kudos and comments' are always warmly welcomed!  
>  ➷  
>  **P.S -** The short hinted **Minchan** part was inspired by these [two](https://pin.it/4SNMX0C) [memes](https://pin.it/1uV2G07) I found on Pinterest. [Hehe if you want more of 'Minchan as Roommates' please do let me know!] And I might just make another FF solely based on their shenanigans next time.  
>  ➹  
>  **Love,**  
>  **Clover**  
>  ➷  
>  Oh and I kinda made this new ♡[Twitter](https://twitter.com/binlovinseo)♡ account, so you guys can hit me up?! Ooof- please let's be friends !!!  
> 
> 
> ➷ or hit me up on my [tumblr](https://cloverblue.tumblr.com/) </3 please


End file.
